


Choisis la vie

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [49]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Bruce Has Issues, Clark wants to help Bruce, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Clark se rendit à la Maison du Lac, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver Bruce aussi désespéré.





	Choisis la vie

Choisis la vie

 

Bruce pleurait. Clark rata un battement de cœur et bégaya quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il ne savait pas laquelle de ses actions avait provoqué les larmes. Il osa une main sur la joue de Bruce pour essayer de le calmer mais n'obtint qu'un sanglot plus douloureux, il retira sa main et prit l'homme dans ses bras, le forçant à poser sa tête sur son épaule. Clark caressa doucement le cou de Bruce avec sa main gauche et avec l'autre main parcourait son dos, le consolant comme un enfant. Il était juste allé à la Maison du Lac rendre visite à Bruce, et aussi pour s'excuser d'avoir failli le tuer à son retour. C'était incompréhensible et Clark se retrouvait maintenant à consoler un homme de quarante-cinq ans avec des tendances suicidaires.

 

''Est-ce que tout va bien, Bruce ?'' Clark demanda, en continuant de frotter son dos

''Je t'ai tué... C'est de ma faute... Je suis tellement désolé... Je ne mérite pas de vivre... Excuse moi pour tout...'' Bruce murmura des bribes de phrases, continuant de pleurer sur l'épaule de Superman

''Hey, calme-toi. Rien de tout ce qui est arrivé n'est de ta faute, je te le promets. Je t'ai tout pardonné depuis longtemps. Ne dis plus ce genre de chose.''

''Je... J'ai causé tellement de souffrance, j'ai tué, j'ai blessé... Je t'ai fait tellement de mal... Oh mon dieu... Diana... Elle avait raison... Je ne sais pas tourner la page...''

''Bruce ! Tout va bien !''

 

Clark cassa l'étreinte et souleva le menton de Bruce pour qu'il le regarde, son regard bleu se posant sur le regard brun embué de larmes. Il essuya le visage de Bruce et rapprocha ses lèvres de l'autre paire avant d'embrasser le milliardaire, le surprenant. Clark reposa une main sur la joue de Bruce et lui caressa doucement le visage, l'apaisant. Clark entendit un gémissement venant de la bouche de l'autre homme et sourit dans le baiser. Il prit ce moment chaleureux comme une nouvelle excuse et ils firent nettement plus qu'un baiser pendant le reste de leur temps... Clark fit promettre à Bruce qu'il choisissait la vie, et qu'il ne chercherait plus à dire des choses horribles sur lui-même.

 

Fin


End file.
